


Art inspired by The secret of the Knights Templar

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, in Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by The secret of the Knights Templar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Secret of the Knights Templar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701573) by [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/pseuds/madneto). 



This drawing is to illustrate the very groovy fanfiction The secret of the Knights Templar by Madneto .  
In this story, Erik and Charles are searching of the Grail. They go to Scotland to find it!

And just when the last chapters were posted I just returned from a trip to Scotland where I visited some of the places described in this adventure. The beautiful chapel of Roslyn where I met the big black and white cat named William ! And the beautiful city of Edinburgh where the inhabitants are as welcoming as those described by Madneto ! It was great to follow the adventures of our two mutants with real scenery under the eyes ! Madneto thank you , very good timing!

In short , this drawing shows the moment when Charles and Erik take the train in Scotland . Charles turned to the window and is lost in thought. Erik can not help looking at the young archaeologist and fell in love a little bite more !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150519100328125188.jpg.html)


End file.
